Siren Song
by Huaile
Summary: The sun was a bright golden disk in the sky, akin to a gold doubloon shining bright in a chest, and the sea sparkled, its waves playfully clinging to the ship's smooth sides for only a moment before they fell away like a teasing wench, and the ship- oh, the ship! It was the most beautiful piece of the picture- Needless to say, Will was feeling particularly poetic on that day.


**Hey guys- merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**I suppose this is a ****late**** Christmas present? OTL  
>Originally this was gonna be chapter 2 of AR but clearly I decided otherwise**

**Yeah; so happy reading**

* * *

><p>The sun was a bright golden disk in the sky, akin to a gold doubloon shining bright in a chest (or more preferably, in his hand), and the sea sparkled, its waves playfully clinging to the ship's smooth sides for only a moment before they fell away like a teasing wench, and the ship- oh, the <em>ship<em>_! _It was the most beautiful piece of the picture- its wood scrubbed clean, as black as night, its sails faded white, its flag a final warning all of its passengers' occupations, if its name hadn't preceded it.

_Diablo._

Needless to say, Will was feeling particularly poetic on that day.

"Will! Get down here!"

The call jerked Will from his thoughts and he leaned away from the ropes he was perched on to glare at the offending crew-member. _No _one called him by his name- it was the first thing this damned crew had ever learned- oh. Wait. Will waved his first mate (and little sister) away and began to climb down the ropes, his ornate sword-sheath hitting against his thigh with each motion.

"Damn thing," he murmured, but couldn't help stroking the handle fondly. The sword had been his father's, and his father's father's, and it'd be his son's, if he had a say in it.

When Will finally got down from the ropes, he strode to his first mate, who was talking in a low tone to one of the crew members. "First mate, _what_ did I say about my name?"

Cecily turned away from the crew member, who scurried away, then rolled her eyes at her brother and put her hand on her hips. A sudden wind blew her hair in her face and she brushed it back impatiently. "I'm your sister, _William._ I can call you whatever I want."

"Oh?"

"And if not, I'll find myself another ship-"

"Can't have you doing that," Will smoothed his sister's flyaway hair—a trait they shared, along with blue, blue eyes, sparkling like the sea (he was feeling _very _poetic)—fondly. It was well known that Cecily had _earned _her position in the ship; she could've very well have been captain, if she wanted it.

"Anyway, there's been word of a new cache- said to be loaded. And anyone that's set out to capture it hasn't come back alive. Set sail?"

Will nodded and looked out at sea, "We're already on course, aren't we?"

"Of course, _William_. We'll be there in about three day's time, if the sea wills it." Cecily turned away from him to stride away, her famed cutlass—the one that'd earned her name—gleaming at her hip.

"Cap'n!"

Will turned, and the wind dragged at the ship. It was Henry, and as Will watched, the ship master tripped (over what, he couldn't tell) before coming to a sudden stop beside him.

"Henry."

The ship master nodded and his glasses nearly fell off his face and he shoved them back up the bridge of his nose to say, "I overheard you and Cec- I mean, the first mate, talking, and that cache?" His hazel eyes gleamed in his excitement, "we pass Anthemusa on our course."

"Sirenum scopuli," Will scowled, (he decided to let his sister's name slide; Henry and Charlotte had practically raised them, and besides, this information was vital) "tell the quartermaster."

Henry nodded (his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose again) and strode away.

Will dropped his head on folded arms and sighed, "Damn."

...

Needless to say, once she heard they'd be passing Anthemusa, Charlotte called everyone on deck for a meeting—she was almost too motherly, Will smiled fondly. Meetings weren't very pirate-like, but she'd raised him since he was born, and Cecily too. So for that, he was grateful.

"Like the Sphinx, they know the past and the future," Charlotte was saying, "it's said their song takes effect at midday, most often on a windless day. Listening to that song though, means death."

Silence.

And then, Gabriel spoke, "Way to kill 'em?"

"It's said they only live until mortals who heard their song pass by without consequence," Charlotte glanced at Will with narrowed eyes, "too risky, though. Only someone with a firm will would be able to survive, and even then…"

"Can't we just gun 'em down?" Gabriel stood, "easier than all that shit."

"I don't like the idea, but...we could take the corpses onboard," it was Tessa (everyone immediately fell silent at her voice), "study them." she fiddled with the golden angel around her neck- Will knew it was a sign she was nervous.

"Boatswain?" At Will's voice, Cecily looked up sharply from her rum. Will could see her irritation reflected in his own eyes, but he didn't voice her complaint.

"There's room," Sophie tucked her hair behind her ear, "though we'd need to switch up the rooms if we're to make a whole room just for Tess to study it."

"Then it's decided," Cecily stabbed her cutlass into the ship's deck—something she very well knew Will hated, "we set sail for Anthemusa, and kill all the bastards on sight. Nate and Thomas, you grab them and haul them in." and with that, she stalked away, either to find some unfortunate crew member to spar with, or, as Will suspected, to finish her rum and sleep.

Will, on the other hand, returned to his spot on the ropes, just beneath the crow's nest- (he remembered, as a child, climbing up in a crude imitation of the grown men; and he remembered the first- and only- time he'd fallen. Luckily, his leg got caught in the ropes, and he got off with only a broken leg and a harsh scolding from Charlotte. Though being stuck inside for the weeks as his leg healed was the worst part of his punishment)

"Nate, are you there?" Will called out, voice low. He expected no answer, and returned to staring out at the blue of the midnight sea. The wind carried the familiar smell of ocean-salt and sea, and Will breathed it in, eyes slipping shut. _This _was why he had become a pirate.

"Cap'n?" A light weight dropped next to him and Will glanced sidelong at his crewmember. Surprisingly, Nate had become something of a confidante—surprising only because of Will's...relations with his sister—and now he and Nate would often drink and talk in the quiet of the ropes and riggings.

"The business, with the sirens…" Will thumbed the handle of his sword-sheath and dropped his head into his hands, "I don't know what to _do._"

"What's your heart say?" Nate laughed and Will looked up at him and saw the blonde staring out at the ocean as well, "dumb advice, but…"

"No, thanks. I...I'll think about it. Dangerous business."

Nate just grinned, "Since when have _you _been concerned with danger?" he clapped a work-calloused hand on Will's shoulder (it nearly made him fall- probably would have, except he was _far_ used to sitting on the ropes, drunk out of his mind; besides, he knew this ship like it was a part of his own body) and nodded, "is that all, cap'n?"

Will nodded slowly and watched as Nate began to shimmy back up the ropes. "Oh, and Nate?" he took a breath before looking away, "call me Will."

...

He awoke later that night to the familiar sounds: the squeak of the lamp swaying with the ship's motion (he reminded himself to have Sophie check on that), the low creak of the wood. It was quiet enough that he could even faintly hear the waves' low murmur.

He realized then that he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he did the usual rounds; he strode up to the deck and stretched- and froze. There was the quiet sound of the waves brushing the side of the ship, and...was that _singing_? Will's hand immediately flew to his hip and he cursed- his sword was _gone. _Under the pillow, he realized, _damn._

And then he heard the low murmur of voices and he crept up on them and saw Nate leaning out over the balcony, a demure smile on his face.

"Trouble sleeping?" Will demanded (he heard a quiet splash and he realized something was _wrong_), stepping out from the shadows.

Nate whirled around, shock obvious on his face- but it was smoothed over by the most convincing grin Will had ever seen (it made him wonder what else Nate had lied to him about), "I was just walking about."

"And who were you talking to?"

Nate frowned, his left eyebrow twitching up just a bit, "No-one. Must've heard me singin' to myself."

"It sounded feminine."

Now Nate's warm gaze turned cold, "I think you're mistaken, cap'n."

"...If you say so," Will feigned a smile and turned away, "you should get some sleep."

"Have a nice rest, cap'n."

...

_He could see his beautiful ship, wrecked against the coast of an island. His gaze fell to the waters around it; stained red from blood- the blood of the corpse-white bodies floating in the water. He could see dark hair plastered against unseeing eyes, and a golden chain biting into a bloodied neck, and glasses dangling from a broken nose, and_

_The waves crashed against the rocks and sprayed his face and it was cold, ice cold, and he tried to move away but couldn't, and then there was a voice from behind him- and he _knew _that voice, and then he was turning and looked up into hazy gray eyes and_

Sophie was shaking him awake, her hair tickling his face. "Anthemusa is in sight, cap'n. What will you have us do?"

"Ah, shit," Will swore, waving her away to pull his sword from under his pillow, tug on the closest pants and shirt and slip into his boots, "how much longer?"

"The sea favors them today; Henry reckons we'll pass in half hour's time."

"Shit," Will swore again, "is Gabriel ready?"

Sophie followed him to the deck, which was humming in nervous electricity, "When is Gabriel not ready for battle?"

"Ah," Will nodded, "Cecily!" he bellowed out- she whipped around from where she was talking to Charlotte, who was at the wheel of the ship, and immediately came jogging over when she saw Will's face.

"Will?"

"Get everyone below deck."

"What-? But-"

"Do it. _Now._"

(He should've known better than to use that sort of tone on her, he realized) Cecily's eyes narrowed and she spat out, "Why the hell should I? We're all prepared to fight, Will!"

"This isn't the sort of enemy we'll be able to take down, I _saw _it."

At that, Cecily nodded slowly, "And what of you?"

Will was already striding away, and merely called over his shoulder, "Someone needs to steer the ship, right?"

It was unusually quiet after everyone had gotten down below: it was entirely unnerving. Will realised uneasily that even the waters were still, no wind, _nothing. _Almost as if…

Will banished the thought from his mind and then there was the island (he realised uneasily that this was the island from the dream), straight ahead.

But there were no sirens. Which was, again, strange. Pausing for only a moment, he went down to the door and opened it to call out that he was going on the island to explore, that _no one _was to follow him, that if he wasn't back by sundown, to leave.

There was a swell of protest, but Will just slammed the door shut and jumped overboard. (He realized as he hit the water- icy cold- that he should've taken the boat) It was a short swim before he was struggling out the water, shivering. ...Though from here, it looked as if the ship were miles away. The air was thick with some sort of suppressed _energy, _and Will braced a hand on his sword.

All he could see, though, was a thick forest, humming with the quiet sounds of animal movement. He could see light footprints in the sand, leading towards the forest, and decided on the spot, _what the hell, it doesn't matter- _so he followed them.

After what seemed like hours of walking, he stumbled upon a river. Will wiped the sweat from his brow and observed the place; it was the first spot in the forest that wasn't overgrown or swarming with bugs and animals. And the a quiet rustling, and his hand immediately went to his sword, and then someone stepped out.

The person (he couldn't really tell the gender yet) hadn't seen him (Will faced their back), just continued humming a little song and Will awkwardly cleared his throat then and the person spun around and

"Uh, sorry, I-"

Silvery-white eyes widened in confusion and shock and the person backed up and Will held out a hand and slowly came closer, "No, I just want to- are you okay? It's dangerous here."

_A guy, _Will realised. The boy shook his head slowly, his brow still wrinkled.

"It is, there's sirens here, they could kill you…"

The boy just blinked and smiled demurely, and Will _realized _as he opened his mouth. Before he could speak, Will clamped a hand over his mouth. The siren looked indignant and shocked and yet still so _beautiful_, but Will shook his head.

"I've heard of your kind," Will all but spat, "you're a siren, right?"

A hesitant nod. Will's other hand went to his sword, but he let it fall at the look on the siren's face. "Will you kill me?"

The siren shook his head, then Will slowly removed his hand and the boy blinked at him, tilting its head to one side.

"Can you speak, without…" Will waved a hand, "doing that thing your kind does?"

A smile and a quiet laugh, "Yes, though most of us prefer not to speak. It hurts our voices." His voice was slightly hoarse (as if from swallowing the ocean's water) but still gentle somehow, and Will wanted to hear that voice _forever._

"You have a beautiful voice," the words came from Will's mouth without his permission, but the siren just laughed- the sound was like bells, and Will loved it.

"You are the first person who told me that," the siren beamed at him, then folded his arms "so, pirate, what now? You mean to kill me, do you not?"

"Not me, but my crew…"

The boy tilted his head to one side, silvery hair falling in its face, "And why not you too?"

"Because you…" Will ran a hand through his hair, "I don't _know. _I just know I shouldn't. Do you have a name?"

"Only in our tongue...to tell you would kill you."

Will stared at the siren for a long moment (the rational part of his mind was screaming for him to run, to kill the siren before it changed its mind and killed him, to call the ship, to-) and at once, the name came to him, "James. That's your name."

Dubbed James smiled, and Will blurted out, "Come with me."

The siren, of course, looked bewildered at that (of course he would, Will berated himself, they were natural enemies), but before he could speak, Will shook his head, "No, never mind, I-" he paused to work at his lip, "I just- you _have _to. I won't kill you, won't let any of them touch you either."

"I know," his voice was quiet, "I will come."

Following James through the thick forest; Will realised how clumsy he was in comparison- James's steps were light and sure, and he was _barefoot_. It was as if he knew this forest by heart- he probably did, Will realised)

"Tell me of your kind." Will blurted out, too eager to hear that voice again.

James just laughed quietly (Will drank in the sound) and turned back to smile at Will, but all he said was, "Soon."

It seemed like only seconds before they were walking on sand again, and then James smiled at him and dove into the water and immediately began to paddle towards the ship. Will followed after a moment (even in the water, his movements seemed effortlessly graceful) and then they were at the side of the ship and James clung to Will as the rope was tossed over and then they were being hauled up and Will couldn't tell who was saying what and then he was staring into Cecily's eyes and she was _furious, _she punched him in the stomach and then hugged him fiercely, whispering something in his ear about _don't you dare do something so stupid like that again or I'll kill you_, and then Tessa was there and she was grinning at him, shaking her head, and Nate was there too, and Henry and Charlotte and even Gideon and Gabriel (who looked strangely impressed and also shaken) and

"Will, who's this?" It was Cecily.

"His name is James. And _none _of you will harm him." A low murmur swept through the crowd, and then Tessa stepped forward,

"William, do you know what he _is_?" her eyes were narrowed and her gaze was directed only at James, "he's a-"

"I am a siren," it was James, and it seemed that in that moment, everything fell still and silent and his voice rang out, "and William knows this well."

At that, an uproar immediately started and Gabriel (of _course _it was Gabriel) had a dagger drawn and was lunging towards James and Will didn't think, just _moved _and a stabbing pain in his arm and

Silence.

Gabriel staggered back a step, paling as he saw what he'd done, and Tessa was already hurrying to get guaze as Will tugged out the dagger and threw it to the deck. (He frowned as he did so- now his blood would stain the deck, damn it all)

"_None _of you will harm him." he repeated, "have Tessa come to my room. And after that, _no disturbances._" he shoved his way through the crowd, James following close behind, and then he slammed his door shut.

Having James in the dark of his room was...strangely _normal_, to say in the least. His wide eyes stared at everything in complete awe- Will was reminded of a child then, and it was almost _endearing _(but then he remembered that they were supposed to be enemies and he turned away)

"Will-"

"No," Will sat on his bed, sighing, "it'll be fine. Just another scar to add to the collection."

A quiet knock and Will nodded towards the door, "Get that, it's Tessa."

She stepped in and quietly closed the door behind her, then turned back and frowned at Will. "William, you _idiot,_ don't do stuff like that!"

"I _know _that, Tess, but I- James, and Gabriel, and...I had to prove my point _somehow._" Will held out his arm and Tessa sighed, shaking her head as her fingers gently probed the wound.

"You got lucky," she murmured after a long moment, "it's deep, but it should be fine soon enough. Just keep it wrapped and try not to use it at all, if you can help it. James?" she turned to James, who'd been looking at the maps on the walls, "take care of him for me."

James frowned, "Aren't you too trusting of me?"

"No…" Tessa fiddled with the necklace, "he'll be fine if he's with you. I trust you on that. Besides, if you wanted to harm him, you would've done so already."

James just grinned a bit, "Thank you. Though convincing your _friends _will be rather difficult."

Tessa just snorted and waved his concerns away, "I'll handle Gabriel. He's always the leader in these sorts of stupid things. Sate him and none of the crew will harm you- but then again, seeing as what this idiot over here did to his arm for you...I doubt any more incidents will occur."

"You two are rather close." An observation.

"He saved my life," Tessa said shortly, "I owe him that."

"Enough boring talk, James, come here," Will dismissed Tessa with a wave of his hand; she snorted again but James heard the door shut quietly behind her, "tell me about your kind."

James began with a sigh and a wry grin, "I'm sure you know of all the rumors, that we kill for pleasure, that our song brings death, on and on," he waved a hand, "but not all of that is true."

"We aren't quite immortal, as the rumors say. If a human that hears our song and passes without death, the siren that sang dies. That was how I was born. My father was like you," James raised his gaze to meet Will's, "a pirate, young and foolish. He wanted to hear the song, and it was my mother that sang to him, and he didn't die. He took her, much like you did, and kept her captive. I suppose they fell in love then, but I will never truly know. I was born soon after, and he released her and me, and I never saw him after that. My mother died when I was still an infant, and I grew up on the island you found me on. I lived alone, but I suppose I _liked _it that way. There was less chance of hurting someone if I was alone, and so I made due with it. And then you came, and...well," a shrug, "here we are."

"But why come with me, if you didn't want to hurt anyone?"

"I don't really know. I just knew I was supposed to go with you. I…" James shrugged, "I just knew I had to. And you?"

"Why I took you?"

"That too, but I wanted you to tell me of yourself."

"Ah, that. Cecily is my sister-"

"The girl with the sword?"

"Yes, the one that looks like me. Anyway. My father was killed in a raid, and my mother was taken. I haven't seen her since. Charlotte and Henry- you'll meet them later- raised us both on this ship. I haven't much else to say-"

"What about Tessa?"

"Ah, that. We were raiding another ship one day and Cecily found her, she was being held captive. So we took her in. Many of the crew was like that, castaways or stowaways and even criminals that we took in. It brings the utmost loyalty, once their trust is earned." Will reached over to scratch at his arm but James batted his hand away.

"Ah, thank you. Tessa would've had my head. Jem, have you ever sang to anyone?"

James' head whipped up, "Jem?" he asked quietly.

"I- a nickname. I'm sorry, if you don't like it-"

"No! No, I do. I like it a lot." a pause, "and to answer your question, I have sang, but my song is not nearly as strong as the rumors say- perhaps because I am only a halfling."

"Then sing to me."

"You could die, William, I-"

"No," Will bit his lip, "I won't. James, trust me- I won't die now. I _can't._ And I _know _I won't die from your hands."

...

Will woke with James trapped in his hold (ah, he'd forgotten to mention that he tended to latch onto the nearest thing- or person- in his sleep. It'd led to an awkward encounter when Nate had fallen asleep next to him; but more importantly, _when had they fallen asleep?_)

James seemed almost _content_ in his hold, and the barest frown wrinkled his brow when Will eased away, his arm throbbing in silent protest with each movement. Without thinking, Will smoothed a hand against (surprisingly soft) white hair and stood to patrol the deck.

It was nearing evening, and not many people were on the deck- he noted in satisfaction that his blood had been cleaned, and then he heard footsteps from behind him.

"William, you shouldn't be up now."

It was Cecily. Will reached over to smooth her hair and she jerked away from the touch, eyes blazing. "And protecting that siren-"

"_That siren _has a name-it's _James_. And _James _was asleep now, right next to me- in my arms, at that. If he wanted me dead, I would've _been _dead, and the rest of you would be too, so _don't _accuse him of anything."

Cecily stepped back, eyes wide, "Will- just, he-" she shook her head, "no, I know that look. You won't listen to me now- nor anyone else, right?" she sighed, a wry grin on her face, "I'm almost surprised you're still alive, stupid brother." but the words had an edge of fondness to them.

"I'll be fine, Cece, he won't harm me. I know it."

Her eyes were on him for a long moment before she nodded in acquiescence. "Then let me apologise to him. For being so rude, I suppose. If he does no harm to you, then I cannot to him."

"It's fine," James' slightly-hoarse voice from behind them, "you are much like him- that I can tell. Neither of you will harm me."

Cecily nodded slowly and James absently reached out a finger to twirl it through a lock of her hair, "I trust you both in that." his gaze shifted from Cecily to Will, and he smiled, "and please, call me Jem."

...

They spent the night awake, talking- more so Will listening to Jem spinning tales with his smoke-and-honey voice, Will's finger tracing idle paths against Jem's skin, running through his hair, stuttering only where his skin met clothes (as if he wanted to ask, but could not- how could a man ask to touch a god?)

And they woke to the loud clamor of bells, of shouting, of gunshots. Will jolted up and out of bed, curses flowing freely from his mouth as he pulled on his clothes and shoes.

"Sword, under the pillow- get it _now_!" he ordered Jem, scrambling for the pistols beneath the mattress, the grenades under the bed, the gas-bombs in the desk. He turned to see Jem holding out the scabbard, eyes wide in confusion.

"Will, what-"

"A raid, so _stay here._ Until I get you, you hear? I can't have you getting hurt in this." Will shoved the sword into its place on his belt and prepared to leave.

"But Will-"

"_Stay here_." Will grabbed Jem by the shoulders and shook him roughly, "I've lost everything- I can't lose you too." Before he could feel guilty about practically yelling in Jem's face, Will turned away and strode up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

It was chaos outside, the very sky and sea were angry- waves crashed against each other, the clouds rolled a dark gray, nearly black. He could see the flash of swords and could hear the shouting (eager and angered and full of pain and some even whoops of _laughter_- that would be Gabriel, he supposed) and his blood was boiling and he _felt so alive and_

Couldn't help firing a single shot into the air, and everything immediately fell silent. "Where," he began to pace, voice deadly low, "is the captain of this raid, and does he know who I am? _Does he know who we are_?"

Will felt, rather than saw, Cecily move to stand beside him; heard, didn't see, the click of Gabriel's pistols. _This _was his crew, these were the ones he'd saved and earned the trust of, these were the ones who'd give their _lives _for him- and vice versa.

This was his _family._

Quiet, slow footsteps. "Of _course _I know." A familiar voice, now distorted by waves of contempt, "the _great _captain of the Diablo- who wouldn't know? What a _fool_." a laugh, "a fool that would endanger his crew's life to keep a _siren _as a pet."

Will felt, rather than saw, Nate come to stand in front of him.

"A fool," he said again, "I pity your sister- ah, and the rest of this _useless _crew, of course- for having to sail under him. Though," Nate placed a finger on his lip and tapped it in a mockery of thought, "like draws like."

"How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you been planning this; that you would betray us, even your _sister_? Nate, I thought-" Will's voice broke as he remembered all those nights spent together on the ropes, then he looked at the Nate he saw now, and his voice hardened, "and _why_?"

"Ah, that's a simple question. What you have is not _piracy_- no guts, no glory. But _this_?" Nate gestured behind him to the crew at his back, ready for blood, Will could tell, "this chaos, this..._pandemonium_, _this _is piracy!"

"So you fight for a reason like this?" Tessa stepped forward, "Nate, what about us? And Will, and mother and-"

"_I care not for them_!" Nate's voice rose, then he seemed to remember himself, "ah- Tess, Tess, pure, innocent Tess. If you'd only known _why _they were killed, and by _who_, you would've joined my side. Too late now, though. Let's see your _captain _save you now, hm?"

And with that, the battle was started.

...

He could feel it- his blood surging, heart pounding; everything seemed still and almost surreal as he weaved his way through the fray- only had one goal in mind. He could see Cecily: she was a storm of dark hair and flashing blades, and as he watched, she took down one, two, three in well placed movements. _Still going for the vital points,_ Will thought fondly, _she always hated blood._ And there was Gabriel, trigger happy as usual- his every shot landed, though. A valuable asset to his crew- his family. He looked up- there was Gideon in the ropes, firing from a safe distance. _He always had good eyes, good to have him as well._

He realized all this narrating was awfully un-dramatic, and so he stopped and continued on to Nate. "Coward! Face me and fight!" Nate turned around at that, pointing at himself in an expression of mock surprise.

A flash of gold and then his sword swing was blocked by a slight blonde, who was now looking at him with distaste. "So you're the famous William."

"What, has he told you of me?" Will shot back, scanning over her quickly, "and you call yourself a pirate- all white, not a drop of blood or sweat on you?"

"Ah, why dirty myself? I'd be much less beautiful," she tossed her hair over her shoulder, snorting with contempt, "and what would be the use in that?"

"What a proper lady," Will blocked her sudden attack, arm throbbing.

"Who is the wounded one here? Who is going to die in this battle?"

"You, damn bitch!"

Will was never more glad to hear Cecily's voice in his life. She readied her swords and waved him away, "Get Nate, idiot brother. And don't die, okay?"

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhahhaa<br>Well that's a fine stopping point, hm?  
>(More like now you'll <em>have <em>to review to get chapter 2 (which'll be in Jem's POV)**

**Aaaanyway. Hope that was good; it was kinda rushed in some spots? But yeah, read and review and then, on to chapter 2**


End file.
